The son of the kyuubi no Kitsune
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Naruto is tired of the hatred, the fear, the neglected by his family... one night of the kyuubi Festival an accident occurred leaving Naruto filled with Hate in his heart and accepting the deal that kyuubi no Kitsune offers naruto becomes the most powerful bijuu and son of the kyuubi no Kitsune this is a warning this story is a YAOI Fanfic there going to be a lot of Lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1

Sobs could be heard in the backyard of the Namikaze compound a 6 year old boy wearing tattered grey sweat pants, a ripped white shirt with red stains, and black sandals. His blonde hair was matted down, his blue eyes filled with tears, this boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your wondering why Naruto is crying while you see today is the annual kyuubi no Kitsune Festival where the villagers celebrated the defeat of the nine-tailed fox other than the other hand the other half of the villagers tend to do an annual fox hunt and that fox in the other hand in the villagers eyes is the eldest child of Minato Namikaze and the yondaime Hokage.

Some of the villagers believe Naruto is the fox and reincarnated and figured that their leader had managed to trap the fox in human skin. So on this day the villagers just tend to beat Naruto Burley an inches away from death. Naruto sat outside as the sun started setting he let out a bitter laugh...'I can't believe it even after they forgot about me I still hope deep down they'll come back...but it's been 10 hours and I feel so cold...I wonder...would my Natsumi Naruko be happy if I died?' "we always seem to make my life miserable" Naruto couldn't help but think these things after all he lost too much blood and it was getting colder by the minute now that the sun set... 6 hours later: an hour before midnight...

Naruto let out a cough; he looked like he was wearing a white full body suit however this just happened to be a thin layer of frost coating his body while both arms lay limp at his side. His lips were purple and his skin tone looked like a bluish mixed with peach, his hair no longer the bright sun kissed yellow now it was a dull yellow.

Gem like amethyst violet eyes peeked from behind his eye lids if you looked closely you would see a broken soul. He glanced at the sky seeing a full moon with brightly lit stars in the sky and fresh tears rolled down his marked cheeks...

'If this is how my life ends well damn...what a life...neglected for my sisters...ignored by most of the other clan children...ah what a life...My only friends Hinata, Neji and Itachi-ni-san Shisui-ni-san...Jiraiya-ero, Tsunade-kaa-chan, Mikoto-kaa-chan, Shizune-nee, Anko-nee, Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan...I'll miss you...' Naruto thought as he felt a tremor wreck his small body that he couldn't feel anymore...

Slowly a bitter sweet smile made its way across his face...his eyes dimmed slowly losing all the life they once had and just as the fireworks went off exploding in a shower of different colors the last bit of life left his eyes and his pulse stopped...

 ** _~In his mind~_**

'To think someone could push the kit to such a dark place... maybe I can give him what he deserves..." Naruto felt a slight pull in his gut, and looked up to find himself underwater, looking at a cage that seemed to be an underwater cave. Inside, there was a giant fox blood red, black tipped tails. The fox was looking at him, as if puzzled by his apathetic expression.

"Do you know who I am, young one?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

"We are in my mind or that I'm living but also dead, right? What can you possibly due to me?" "Finally, a smart container! Better than that whore of a mother of yours, the kyuubi's said while looking at a chuckling Naruto. Well kit, I have a deal for you that's if you accept my offer of course. I have seen what that asshole of a "family" has done to you and that cesspool of a village too. I have noticed your desire for power and make those who hurt you suffer, and I want is a family and I have a way for both of us to get what we want. I can change your DNA, making you my son, but also a bijuu. You would have to start from 0 tails of course, but you would still be very powerful by human status.

Depending on if you are a predator type or a gatherer type, you can either consume or absorb to gain power. You would then go through an evolution where you would gain more power and your next tail. I would be training you, but if you showed weakness, you would be punished. If you accept, I will show you my human form. If not, you will have this whole conversation ripped from your mind and you will die. And if power is an object, my soul calls out for power, so while your sisters have 4 tails of chakra each, it is just four tails of chakra that has been integrated into their coils by your bastard fathers seal. but what he didn't know that it just a small amount of my chakra sooner or later that power will disappear leaving your sisters vulnerable and weak but you on the other hand will gain more power. So basically, we'll be one kick ass father and son. So,... do you accept said the Kyuubi.

During this speech, Naruto's eyes had widened, but now he was on his right knee, right fist against the floor, head bowed, "I accept you're most gracious offer, Otou-sama." Kyuubi smiled before disappearing in a flash of light, a much smaller set of glowing slitted eyes in the originals place. A sweet husky, malicious, powerful, and dare I say it damn sexy voice filled the air, "Rise, Naruto, and look upon your new Otou-sama."Naruto looked up, and before him was the most. Handsome man he has ever seen. a human form, with long hair as red as blood that flowed down his broad shoulders, reddish orange eyes with black slits, a pale overall muscular, toned body, and no clothes on. He had the perfect body, standing almost seven feet tall; he was a sex-god incarnate. It's true, thousands of demons and humans alike fell head over heels with him when he was out.

Needless to say he got a minor nose bleed, which he tried to hide by returning his head to its lowered position. Kyuubi smiled," Rise, Naruto, for you are not my son yet, and even if you were," he beckoned him closer to the bars, as if he were about to tell him some great secret, "incest is very common upon demons anyway. "Seeing Naruto's nose bleed become even more intense, he smiled lovingly, before becoming serious again. "Okay, to become my son you must do 2 things. One is in here and one outside in the real world. First you must release the seal. It will hurt a little, but being punished for showing weakness will hurt more anyway." Naruto nodded before reaching towards the seal, and, in one motion, tearing it off. The cage disappeared, along with Kyuubi, and Naruto felt himself being dragged back into the real world.

 ******_In the regular world~_**

Naruto woke up and and started on the hand signs "Inu, Tori, Saru, Itsugi …" Naruto chanted, eyes closed, focusing all of his chakra into his stomach area, and quickly formed the hand seals with his tan calloused hands. Kyuubi informed him that this was the second part he had to do to make his Otou-sama his father. So now, after being taught the needed hand signs and the major focuses of the technique, Naruto, eager for to meet his Otou-sama, and started on the ancient jutsu, fierce entwined red and blue chakra saturated the air. Then, after about twelve more difficult hand signs, Naruto yelled, "Secret Jutsu: Demon Purge!" The blond snapped open his determined cerulean eyes and slammed his chakra-enforced right palm into the Kyuubi Seal on his abdomen area.

For a few moments, nothing happened, and the blond started to wonder if he did something wrong, but a split second later-

"GWAAAAARGH! Gwoah…GAAAAAAh!" the agonized jinchuuriki screamed as intense chakra and pain coursed through his fragile body, and bold red chakra started to pour out his mouth slowly in a viscous bubbly stream. The powerful chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune continued to pour out of its vessel's throat, damaging the blood vessels and causing immense pain for five whole minutes. But the five minutes seemed like five years to Naruto, who is on the edge of unconsciousness. Finally, the last of the red vicious chakra had leaked out. The seal on his stomach also disappeared. His Otou-sama was finally out. Naruto collapsed on the ground and fainted, but he had a small smile on his lips, Kyuubi smirked, Heh heh heh, he never fails to amuse me, right my sochi, Kyuubi said as he walked over to his son, and knelt down. He drew chakra into his right hand and it glowed a transparent green, then he gently placed that healing chakra enhanced hand on the-most-surprising-ninja-of-Konoha's throat, patching it back up quickly.

He observed the object of his lust and desire closely, he was finally able to physically touch Naruto, his love, his self-proclaimed mate, and his son for the very first time. Kyuubi smiled, like a smile of a crazed man that's ready to take life. Soon… he told himself, soon I'll have him, soon he'll be crying out my name. The demon was getting a hard on just thinking about that. The red haired demon lord leaned down and planted a small kiss on his unconscious son's lips, then he caressed his son's face softly, liking the feeling of the smooth tan skin against his hand.

Finally, Kyuubi stopped his administrations reluctantly and reminded himself that his son was still unconscious. Hoisting Naruto over his shoulder like a sack of grain, the demon lord, without forming hand seals, teleported away soundlessly, replaced by a small white cloud.

 ** _-Few Hours Later-_**

it was 10:00 pm, and Naruto was laying in a cave hidden by a waterfall, a glyph circle written in Kyuubi's blood around him. Naruto opened his azure eyes slowly and blinked. Where am I? He thought and sat up restlessly and looked around. He was in a spacious dome shaped cave. Then he realized that his neck and his back ached, must be from sleeping on the stone floor, he mused. But why am I in a cave?

"Well, you're finally awake, kit."

Naruto froze. Only one person, well, one demon, to be specific, called him "kit". He slowly turned around towards the voice and stared deeply into a pair of crimson slitted eyes, captured by the wild ferocious gleam that those eyes held. "Otou-sama?" Naruto muttered coarsely in shock and surprise, staring at the red haired man that his soon to be father and absorbing his features, unconsciously checking him out. feeling more cold than usual Naruto looked down only to see that he was only dressed in some black boxer briefs, but he could feel his Otou-sama eyes trying to dig their way through the fabric, and while he was only, 6 he knew what sexual intercourse was from books he had found in the gutters, and he didn't think he was quite ready for it.

Naruto was about to request that his Otou-sama to please stop staring when he heard his father say "It's time, Naruto, to make you mine son in more ways than one."

Kyuubi lowered Naruto down to his back, latching onto his lips. Naruto was shocked but gave over to the kiss entirely. Naruto began to squirm as his Otou-sama ran his hands over his stomach, rubbing the soft, smooth skin. Naruto squealed into his Otou-sama's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Naruto was quickly stripped from his black boxer briefs, writhing beneath his Otou-sama's hands. Naruto moaned loudly at the sight of his Otou-sama's pale skin, reaching up to run his hands over it. Kyuubi chuckled lowly as he bent his head to trace Naruto's neck with his tongue. Naruto let out a small mewl as his Otou-sama moved further down Naruto's body. He worshipped as much of Naruto's body as his mouth could reach. He loved the complete access he had, the complete surrender his mate/son gave, and the submission. Naruto was the perfect mate and son. Kyuubi ran his hands down to Naruto's bared arousal, wrapping his hands slowly around it. Naruto's moans grew, and Kyuubi quickly reached for his robes, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. He set it to the side, next to Naruto. Releasing Naruto's cock Kyuubi reached down to grasp Naruto's ass. He gave it a favourable squeeze before lifting his hips. He settled Naruto's legs over his shoulders, ignoring the confused look Naruto gave him.

From that position, Naruto's tight entrance was exposed. Naruto squirmed beneath his Otou-sama , feeling uncovered. Kyuubi smirked before leaning in to run his tongue up the cleft of Naruto's ass. Naruto squealed, his heels digging into his Otou-sama's back. Kyuubi continued to lap at Naruto's entrance, teasing the rim with his tongue. Naruto began to arch.

"Otou-sama!" he cried as the heat and arousal raced through him.

Kyuubi pushed his tongue slowly inside, causing Naruto to scream. Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto's eyes screwed shut. The boy simply wanted to feel. He squirmed on his Otou-sama's tongue as the demon reached down to pick up the lubricant. He popped it open, coating three of his fingers. He didn't want to hurt his son or mate.

Kyuubi pushed a finger in along with his tongue. Naruto was sobbing, the desire and arousal so strong. Kyuubi removed his tongue, pushing in another finger. He began to prepare Naruto, stretching him carefully as he began to lap at the boy's straining cock.

Naruto screamed as his Otou-sama struck his prostate and took his cock into his mouth at once. The doubled pleasure made him burst, exploding in his Otou-sama's mouth. Kyuubi moaned lowly as the youth clamped down on his fingers. Naruto panted heavily as he relaxed. Kyuubi allowed Naruto's soft member to slip from his mouth as he lapped up some of the fallen seed. He slid a third finger into Naruto's relaxed entrance, stretching his son's or mate thoroughly.

As soon as Naruto was fully stretched, fully hard, and fully begging for more, Kyuubi moved back, scooping the delicate boy up in his arms and swinging him around. He settled Naruto in between his legs, his bared arousal pushing against the pert ass before him. Naruto leaned back to look up at his Otou-sama with lust-laden eyes.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Kyuubi whispered. "Ready for me to claim you as my own as my son?"

"Yes!" Naruto moaned. "Otou-sama!"

That was all the encouragement Kyuubi needed. He lifted Naruto up, gripping his thighs before lowering Naruto slowly onto his cock. Naruto inhaled deeply, biting his lower lip as he looked up at his Otou-sama with tear filled eyes.

"Ow," he whispered as Kyuubi slowly slid into him. "Is it s-supposed to hu-hurt so much?"

"Shh, it's all right, sochi," Kyuubi purred. "It'll feel better soon."

"But it hurts!" Naruto sobbed. "Otou-sama…"

Kyuubi growled as he sucked furiously on Naruto's neck. His plan had can feel Naruto's body changing due to his body started change naruto old genes with his own. He was inside his son, his mate, his kit, and now Naruto was his . He had forgot to tell Naruto that as soon as he mated with a demon they would be together forever as Father and son and lovers. No one could touch Naruto except for him. Naruto wouldn't be aroused by anyone but him. Naruto would need to be with him to survive.

Kyuubi snarled as he sunk his teeth deep into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto reached down with one hand, furiously pumping his own cock, while Kyuubi slammed him down harder. Naruto's other hand reached up to tangle in red hair as he sobbed and howled out his pleasure. The coil inside of him was tightening, impossibly so. He was going to explode.

Kyuubi howled as he felt his mate clamp down on him. Naruto was screaming as he burst all over his own chest. Kyuubi filled Naruto up, his seed spraying deep inside his sochi. Naruto was panting heavily as he collapsed, boneless, against his Otou-sama. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto, burying his face in his hair.

He inhaled their combined scents for a moment before lifting Naruto and sliding out of him. He rolled Naruto in his arm, pinning him on the rock they were on. He pushed his body fully against Naruto's, nuzzling his neck. "You're mine," he hissed.

Naruto mewled softly. "Yours," he breathed.

Kyuubi chuckled, red eyes peeking up at Naruto. "No, Naruto, I mean we've mated while doing so I have Infused you with my genes making you my son, you are no longer related to that asshole of family by Blood" he whispered. "You can't survive without me now. all through out, nature a young one cannot survive without its parent, and the parent will be heartbroken without their young one. Naruto we need to be together, forever."

Naruto stared at his Otou-sama for a solid minute, and the demon had to admit he did feel slightly nervous about what Naruto's reaction would be. Would he reject him? Would he be angry? Would—

Naruto threw his arms around his Otou-sama's neck, hugging him desperately as he pressed soft kisses his Otou-sama's face. "Oh Otou-sama!" he breathed. "I won't be alone again Im so happy!" Naruto said while crying tears of joy of having a true father.

"Never," Kyuubi promised. "Always with me, always together."

"Always," Naruto agreed. His eyes became half-lidded and a low blush raced across his face. "I-I love you…Otou-sama "

"Naruto…" A grin raced across Kyuubi's face. "I love you too, kit."

Naruto drifted off, content in the arms of the one who loved him.

Kyuubi remained awake for awhile longer, studying the face of his son, his mate. Already the changes were appearing: his whisker marks were becoming deeper, his features sharper and more elongated, and Naruto's once sun kissed blonde hair is more a mixture of dark red and orange and his scent was purely Kyuubi and their mating.

Kyuubi grinned evilly. He had his kit.

Kyuubi eased Naruto the rest of the way down, wrapping his arms tightly around his son's. Naruto collapsed back, whimpering as Otou-sama's teeth attacked his neck. He gave into the pleasurable sensation while endure as his body started recoding his genes as he slowly adjusted to the long length inside of him.

"There, not so bad, right?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded before arching his neck for a kiss, a kiss Kyuubi gladly gave.

Naruto allowed the complete domination of his mouth, barely noticing his Otou-sama's hands gripping his thighs and lifting him higher. Naruto gasped as he slowly slid up the large length, right before Kyuubi dropped him mercilessly back down.

But this time he hit Naruto's prostate.

Naruto howled, throwing back his head and allowing Kyuubi to lift him again and again. As the demon hammered his prostate Naruto's yells and cries grew in volume. He had gone his whole life without being touched, without being loved, and now he was receiving love from an unlikely source.

And he loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto slowly woke up by the smell of something good. "Good Morning sochi." Naruto's eyes widened as he slowly turned around and said Otou-sama. When Naruto looked at his new father shocked while blushing. He saw his father dressed in a red kimono (think of Dramatical Murder koujaku kimono) that seem to fit him perfectly.

Kyuubi smirked, see his Kit blushed he was glad he stole this kimono from the village.

"Well sochi I bet you're hungry" Kyuubi said with a smirk as he heard his kit stomach growl. I hope you like Char Okakiage, and hēzerunattsu sūpu I made this while I let you sleep a bit more this morning. Kyuubi said while he walked to his son and kissed Naruto's forehead only making Naruto blush even more.

"well let's eat now, so we can soon leave this Cesspool of a village and make your former family pay for what they have done to you my sweet sochi how does that sound." the Kyuubi asked only to see Naruto blush and nod his head. The kyuubi smiled and was about to get Naruto his food but stopped when he heard an "Umm Otou-sama... I don't even know your name" Naruto asked in that sweet and innocent Voice that only makes Kurama want to jump the boy and make that sweet and innocent voice moan in pleasure.

"Why..does my sweet sochi-kun want to know my name. Don't tell me that my sweet and innocent sochi-kun has already fallen head over heels in love with me that so scandalous." Kurama said in a teasing way. Only making Naruto blush even more as he yelled "Otou-sama" in embarrassment. Naruto looked at his Otou-sama leaning in closer to his ear as he could feel his lips on them. Naruto shivered having a wave of pleasure run through his body.

Remembering when this feeling washed over him was when he and his Otou-sama were having sweet and pleasurable sex for the very first time. Even though Naruto is 6 years old his body can't help but to react the way it does.

With inhuman speed Kurama had Naruto's arms pinned above his head on the stone wall of the cave. "Otou-sama!" Naruto said, blushing alot in his father's grip.

"you really want to know my name my sweet sochi-kun Kurama said in a deep and husky whisper only making Naruto blush and let out a small moan while saying " ...yes... Otou-sama ..." Liking his kit moan was music to his ear's as Kurama whisper into Naruto ear in that deep and husky voice my name is "Kurama... my kit" Kurama said as he now find himself slamming his Kit up against the wall right, furiously kissing his Kit gasping lover. He felt up every area his hands could reach, eventually stopping at his kit's lovely ass and squeezed savagely, earning a good moan in return. He could only vaguely remember how it had come to this it was weird cuz they were about to eat breakfast too, but all he knew was that he couldn't stop touching his kit, couldn't stop the burning desire to taste him all over again, couldn't keep himself from harshly grinding into the lithe figure pressed up against the wall.

Not that Naruto was complaining. No, if anything, he seemed to enjoy the rough and tumble forcefulness of his Otou-sama's kisses and humping. If the moans weren't enough to go by, then the nearly equally rough reciprocation was. He wrapped his legs around his Otou-sama's hips and threw his head back as his Otou-sama licked and sucked his way viciously down to the flesh of his neck.

In their lust-induced haze, only to stop when they both heard Naruto's stomach growling Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he heard his Otou-sama chuckle "I see my kit is hungry let's get some food in your stomach before we may have to continue" Kurama said as he looked at Naruto's cute blushing face.

~time skip after eating breakfast~

Naruto couldn't help but feel horny while he was eating his breakfast he was sitting on his Otou-sama's lap. And it didn't help even more due to the fact Naruto was still naked from last night events. Naruto flinched when he felt his Otou-sama's lips were now attached to his throat.

In one quick movement Naruto was now being pinned to the stone floor of the cave his face blushing up a storm. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt his Otou-sama's swooped in and took one of his soft pink nipples into his mouth. Naruto arched his chest up to the delicious ministrations of his Otou-sama's mouth and tried at the same time to get one of his legs between his Otou-sama's so that he could rub his aching dick on his father's thigh, anything to relieve the painful erection he had. Kurama wasn't unaware of this.

He stopped playing with the now red nipples and sat back, looking with both lust filled eyes down to his kit's straining cock. Kurama bent over and sucked the entire length into his mouth. Naruto cried out and his hands flew to his Otou-sama's hair to push him away in surprise, but a hot hand on his desperately aching balls turned his shock to dust in the wind.

"Otou-sama!"

The Kurama's mouth was pressed tightly against Naruto's groin where a slight feathering of unnaturally soft strands of orange red lay, and all Naruto could feel aside from his own rapidly pounding heart was the convulsing and constricting of his Otou-sama's throat. He didn't even have to push his hips up for more, his Father was that rough and swift. Before Naruto knew what was happening, for the second time in his life, he forcefully surrendered to orgasm. His hips jerked, his head fell back bonelessly, and his eyes clenched tight, tears escaping the corners as a pained scream tore from the depths of his being.

Kurama didn't have to swallow because his kit's cum went straight down his throat but he pulled back to catch some in his mouth and relish in his son's taste. And it was certainly something to relish in, for Naruto tasted exactly like a strawberry crème saver. Who knew, what with all that ramen that family eats all the time?

Kurama Undressed himself as he can feel that his Kit wanted more so like a good father he's going to give to his son. So once undressed Kurama positioning at Naruto's entrance. Naruto twitched as he felt his Otou-sama leaning in against his backside. He wrapped his arms around Kurama as Kurama slowly pushed in sheathing himself deep within Naruto. Slowly Naruto felt that stretching blunt pain but it wasn't enough to bring him to tears, just some slight discomfort. Kurama watched Naruto flinch under him as he pushed in giving Naruto time to adjust but not knowing when to begin again without hurting his kit. "M-move or I'll start moving… Otou-sama" Naruto somehow muttered out with a desperate tone.

Kurama chose to pull out slowly and then thrust back with more force than before. Gradually the thrusts started to get faster and harder. Somewhere in between Kurama decided to flip Naruto over so that Naruto was on his hands and knees with his ass cocked up. This allowed Kurama to attack from a different angle and he could reach deeper inside his kit. Things were getting heated up and both their minds went a blank white as they edged closer to release. Kurama's grip on his kit's hips tightened as he moved forward over Naruto. "Your, mine re-remember that Kit n-no one else can touch.. you ...like.. this ..only ..me," groaned Kurama as he bit down into the curve of his kit's neck while thrusting deep inside.

Kurama happened to hit that sweet bundle of nerves causing Naruto to nearly lose it. Other than clenching down tighter on Kurama all Naruto could do was moan as loud as he could. Naruto turned out to be quite the vocal partner. After a few more thrusts, Naruto's neglected rod was suddenly attacked by Kurama pumping down hard while in rhythm with the thrusts. At this point in time Naruto had already lost himself amidst the pleasure he was receiving. Naruto was glad deep inside that his Otou-sama couldn't see his face due to the position they were in. It would've been as wanton as there was some droll down his chin from the moaning. All the pressure that was building up below was finally released as streams of white covered the stone floor below while Kurama's load was let out inside of Naruto. There was quite a lot that some was still dripping out as Kurama pulled out. Naruto on the other hand was still in a very sensitive state after just ejaculating. Naruto heavy breathing started to even out as he collapsed on floor.

Seeing this Kurama smiled and picked up his kit and took him to the nearby river to clean him up. only to noticed that his kit is slowly started to show more like a fox like appearance his little fox ears were showing due to the sex he and his Kit just had only speeding the genetics through his body.

Smiling in seeing this only to say "see what you have lost kushina this boy is my now, and there's nothing you and you're bastard of a husband can do about it." after getting his Kit clean Naruto was now wearing a small kimono (think of Little Tomoe of Kamisama Hajimema) but with a black silk choker that has a small silver fox on it. Alongside with two bracelets that have sapphire gems and anklets where just 14k gold with Fūinjutsu seal on this it. Just like Minato's Hiraishin but this only bring Naruto to him whenever his kit is in any danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama POV

Jumping from tree to tree leaving foot indentations at each jump. "We're almost there my kit," I said as I looked over my shoulder where my kit was hiding his eyes from the speed we're going at. Me and my kit had just left the village of Konoha 30 mins ago but we didn't leave empty handed oh no! We had stolen all the scrolls of minato's and kushina's jutsu and the forbidden scroll of sealing too. Along with the uzumaki and namikaze family scrolls and money along with kushina's family sword and journal of her home village of Uzushiogakure. Smiling as I did left them a note, and kind of burned their house to the ground. And place a genjutsu on the place making it seem the house is still there. Hey they had it coming for what they did to my kit.

I smiled a bit as i remember when I told my kit that we're leaving he was so happy.

Flashback

Kit you got all that you need I asked as Naruto just nodded his head and said "yes Otou-sama." good case we're leaving this place I said as saw Naruto eyes widen and smiled "Absolutely!" he cried happily, "Can you train me to be a shinobi?"

I smiled hearing that,

"Kit, I'll make you one of the best, equal to my great-grandfather. I'll start teaching you on the way there… My son."

At those words he stood with a smile on his face.

Then we started walking over to the guardhouse on the outside of the gate,

"Papers?" The guard asked, sounding bored.

"Here you go," I gave him my passport and papers allowing me diplomatic immunity, as well as whoever is traveling with me, thanks to my demon powers.

The guard looked them over, when he saw the name on the papers and the stamp stating me and my entourage's immunity to diplomatic borders, he immediately returned the papers.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Count kitsune!" The guard said as he returned the papers, not sparing a glance at my son next to me,

"Carry on, have a good day." I said walking off away from the gate, once out of sight, I Picked up Naruto and jumped into the trees.

End Flash back

"Where are we going Otou-sama" my Kit said in that sweet voice making me purr. "Will sochi we're going to Uzushiogakure." "Why?" my Kit asked confused. I smiled "will we're going to rebuild and take that land as our new home and also to rub it in kushina's face knowing that her home land was taken over by us." I said as I looked at my sochi. He made an "O" expression.

My ears perked up when I heard a group of people following us. Just the smell alone I can tell that it was Konoha's anbu and those bastards that made my kit's life a living hell and those who seal me away and taking my chakra. Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya the toad Sage and few others. I smirked as I made two shadow clones and I casted a henge on one of the clones making it look like my kit before the whole changes. And the other one to have a cloak over him so no one can see his face or my face. "You two go and distract those bastards. And make sure to dispel yourself once. Me and my kit had cross the border and also give them something that they will regret." I said in a deadly tone. Making a chill run down my clone's spines.

The both clones said "yes boss" as they ran off in a different direction. Smirking I decided to continue on my way to the border. So none of those idiot can follow us.

 ** _~Few mins after Kurama and Naruto left the village~_**

The Uzumaki, Namikaze family were walking on their way home after a wonderful meal. Like a normal family ( A/N: ya right asshole's if I have anything to say about it).

"Hello Minato, Kushina , Natsumi, and Naruko" said an elderly voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Only to frown when he didn't see Naruto with his family. "Ah, hello Sarutobi" Minato said as he greeted the former Sandaime Hokage.

Making small conversation. hiruzen sarutobi couldn't help but to feel this feeling of dread as they made their way to the Uzumaki, Namikaze estate. The moment they have stepped foot near the compound the genjutsu fell apart revealing nothing but burned ruins that was once the proud Uzumaki and Namikaze estate.

Shock was visible on everyone's faces when they saw the compound or what was left of the compound. Too busy in their shock state, not noticing that one of the twins. Had let out a deadly scream.

It was Natsumi who was pointing at one of the burn walls of the compound. There written in blood was a massage from the Kyuubi, himself!

'Vengeance will be ours!'

'You have struck him down. For what? To feel better? Do you feel more powerful now? Will it bring back all of those whom you lost years ago? No just like the fool that you are Minato Namikaze, only to see the stupidity of your wife. Thinking that those spoiled arrogant brats that you call daughters, or those idiots of villagers. Calling them the saviors of the village or princesses of the Hidden leaf they're nothing but spoiled arrogant. And they don't deserve my power well not anymore.

You call yourself the Hokage, but you are a fool that failed to kill me. I'm grateful for your stupidity and stupidity of the hidden Leaf Village. For without it, I would have never met my sweet Sochi-kun. Naruto is mine now. Mind, body, and soul. When he returns, to exact his vengeance. I will be there laughing. When you pray to your God for mercy. All you will hear will be..."NO." ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' Foolish Humans, soon Konoha streets will be flooded with your own blood for your sins'

"Anbu! Get me Kakashi and Jiraiya the kyuubi has escaped from the seal and has taken my son Naruto, quickly we have to catch up with the Kyuubi before he disappears with Naruto. We have to find him and to bring him back home!" ordered Minato, the Anbu quickly left to get Kakashi and Jiraiya while Kushina who quickly put on her shinobi gear, two blurs landed in front of Minato. It was none other than copycat Kakashi or better known as Sharingan no Kakashi and jiraiya the toad sage. All four then rushed out of the village with Pakkun, Kakashi's dog summon, tracking Naruto's scent.

 ** _~The with the clones~_**

The two clones were racing through the tree's close to the boarder to stone country when they felt few anbu signatures behind them stopping in a clearing they waited for them. Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Jiraiya and a few anbu soon appeared.

"So you finally caught up to us." Spoke Naruto with an emotionless voice, getting them to flinch.

"Naruto what are you doing why did you leave?" questioned Minato, trying to figure out why his son is trying to run away with this man or better known as the kyuubi.

Looking at the other man with caution.

"I think the question should be why I didn't leave sooner with my new father." Said Naruto, getting confused looks.

"You see I have met my new father. The kyuubi no Kitsune he's the only one that's been showing me any kind of love or affection than my so-called parents". Naruto said in a monotone to his voice.

"Well that's enough Naruto so let's go back." Kakashi said, thinking Naruto was just throwing a fit. When suddenly the clearing was flooded with killing intent bring them to their knees, they saw it was all coming from Naruto and the man next to him. 'How is he doing this?' They all thought.

"I will never return to that place or leave my Father!" Naruto shouted in pure anger.

Kurama just smirked seeing the shocked look on their faces and looked in an amusement seeing the pain expression on both. Minato and kushina's faces knowing that their son no longer sees them as his parents.

Oh he was going to give his kit a reward for being such a good boy later on. But before anyone could do anything Kurama started with the attack, oh he was going to give his kit a reward for being such a good boy later on. but before anyone could do anything Kurama started with the attack,

Swiftly evaded the hits and delivered one for that try aim to his back but only to hit his attacker harder. The fight didn't involve anything aside from Taijutsu and from looking at his forms they couldn't detect any logic. It was blizzard, that when you expect a kick a bunch arrives.

"Out of my way weakling" Kurama shouted hitting one of the men on his family jewel making everyone wince, we'll all but Kushina. Decided not to be left out of the fun the Clone that was henged into Naruto made a chakra chain attached itself to Kakashi's chest and pulling the chains towards him and punched Kakashi in the face with a sickening crack, with that Jiraiya charged at Naruto hoping to end this quickly, what he didn't expect was for Kurama to flip over him kicked him into a tree. Seeing this Kushina tried attacking Kurama and yelled at him.

"I won't let you take my son." while, swinging her sword at Kurama. Kurama just laughed.

He's not your son anymore he's mine now, you sorry excuse of an Uzumaki and I don't think you deserve to call yourself a mother when you neglect him.

Face the facts Kushina, Naruto loves me way more than you. And he has chosen me to be his father and his only family. How does it feel Kushina Uzumaki to know that your son hates you? Kurama said while he catch Kushina wrist and crushing it getting a scream of pain.

Growing bored the clone of Kurama walked up to the clone of Naruto and said "will it was fun but we have places to go, people to meet, and a home to rebuild. So Ja ne" he brought his fingers into a victory sign and they disappeared with no trace.


	4. Chapter 4

Smiling when the memories of his clones coming back to him when they disperse themselves. "Good that's what they get." Kurama thought as he looked at his kit who was sound asleep with his little fox ears twitching slightly. When they hear a small noise. "Oh my sweet Sochi-kun just you wait when we get to an inn. I'll be giving you a wonderful reward." Kurama said to himself with a perverted giggle.

 ** _~Time skip in a small inn near the border of wind country~_**

Naruto was in deep sleep his fox ears twitching slightly. The sight of Naruto's sleeping face up close had brought a spark inside Kurama but it still wasn't enough.

"So defenseless right now" Kurama thought as he started to smirk.

Naruto's little fox tail was left outside the blankets and continued to swish side to side as it seemed to be tempting Kurama. Kurama slowly climbed onto the bed that Naruto and him were sharing for the night. Slowly reaching under the blankets and started to rub the base of the tail. Tails were extreme sensitive spots on demons or bijuu, if attacked they could bring great pain. A small blushed had settled on Naruto's face as Kurama continued to rub the base of his tail. Small soft moans started to come out as Naruto started to get turned on. His shallow breath started to get heavy as Kurama had fully removed the blanket and started on working on his kit's clothes.

Kurama turned his attention to the tent in Naruto's boxes there was a shadow over the damp patch that had formed due to Kurama's previous actions. With one pull, off went Naruto's boxers and Naruto Jr. sprang out into the opening. Kurama's eyes widened a bit at the few drops of pre cum, they seemed to have a sweet lure to them. Kurama licked off the drops not resisting the temptation he then followed on to sucking the tip of Naruto's cock. With cock in mouth and his tongue sliding over Naruto's sensitive slit Kurama once again started pleasuring Naruto from the base of his tail. Naruto's rough breathing started to get even more rapid and his soft moans now clearer and every so often a groan would come up. The most interesting event of the night would probably be when Naruto came. He came calling Kurama's name.

Now it had caused Kurama a problem in his own nether regions. This called for Kurama to attend to this problem. The taste of Naruto still lingered in Kurama's mouth, it was a pretty strong taste much like Naruto's personality. Kurama also took note that Naruto's come was pretty thick indicating that he hasn't yet learnt the pleasures of having the body of a bijuu yet.

Kurama was delighted when he finished removing the top of Naruto's kimono, it was definitely worth it. There were two pink buds on Naruto's chest that looked very tempting to Kurama, they seemed like lollipops that would burst sweet flavors as he tasted them. Without wasting any more time Kurama attached his mouth to one nipple and fingered the other with his right hand as his left hand continued to work on Naruto's tail. The nub felt soft as Kurama rubbed his tongue against it and around it while they started to perk out after being played with for a while. Funny how Naruto now had a visible aching hard on yet he was still fast asleep and didn't seem like he was going to wake up soon.

Even though they had sex two already but Naruto is still young. Kurama was delighted inside at this reaction, he rubbed Naruto's thighs while he started licking Naruto's face. The sweet teste caramel melted in Kurama's mouth. Kurama smiled as he walked over to one of their bags and pulled a sealing scroll. And unseal a bowl of caramel having a wonderful idea. Kurama dipped his hand into the bowl, coating his fingers with the sticky caramel. Then with one swipe Naruto's clothes were off him. Wake up Naruto before he could say a word. His lips were mashed with Kurama's into a rough heated kiss. Their kiss was broken as Kurama slabbed caramel onto Naruto's pink entrance. Kurama moved down savoring the taste of the sweet caramel while dipping his tongue into Naruto's hole every so often. Kurama's tongue was shortly followed by his fingers as he inserted his first digit inside Naruto. There was small discomfort as he did, so with one of his tail he started pumping Naruto's hardened rod. The digit was joined by another two and another slab of caramel as Kurama started scissoring inside Naruto trying to loosen him up a bit.

"Ngh… More" Naruto moaned softly as he started getting use to Kurama's digits.

Naruto himself started pushing back against Kurama's fingers hoping to hit that spot deep inside. Naruto felt like his body was on fire yearning for release as Kurama finally inserted his third digit. Both their demon flames were alit, Kurama himself was already at the limit of his patience. His own throbbing pain called for attention as he watched Naruto ride his fingers. Deeming that Naruto had been prepped enough Kurama withdrawn his fingers.

"Nyaah" a soft moan came from Naruto at the loss of his Otou-sama's fingers.

"Don't worry my kit I'll give you something even better," smirked Kurama at Naruto.

Once again using the caramel, Kurama coated himself while positioning at Naruto's entrance. Naruto twitched as he felt his Otou-sama leaning in against his backside. He wrapped his arms around his Otou-sama as Kurama slowly pushed in sheathing himself deep within Naruto. Slowly Naruto felt that stretching blunt pain but it wasn't enough to bring him to tears, just some slight discomfort. Kurama watched Naruto flinch under him as he pushed in giving Naruto time to adjust but not knowing when to begin again without hurting his kit.

"M-move or I'll start moving…Otou-sama" Naruto somehow muttered out with a desperate tone.

Kurama chose to pull out slowly and then thrust back with more force than before. Gradually the thrusts started to get faster and harder. Somewhere in between Kurama decided to flip Naruto over so that Naruto was on his hands and knees with his ass cocked up. This allowed Kurama to attack from a different angle and he could reach deeper inside Naruto. Things were getting heated up and both their minds went a blank white as they edged closer to release. Kurama's grip on Naruto's hips tightened as he moved forward over Naruto.

"Your, mine re-remember that my sweet sochi-kun," groaned Kurama as he bit down into the curve of Naruto's neck while thrusting deep inside.

Kurama happened to hit that sweet bundle of nerves causing Naruto to nearly lose it. Other than clenching down tighter on Kurama all Naruto could do was moan as loud as he could. Naruto turned out to be quite the vocal partner. After a few more thrusts, Naruto's neglected rod was suddenly attacked by his Otou-sama pumping down hard while in rhythm with the thrusts. At this point in time Naruto had already lost himself amidst the pleasure he was receiving. Naruto was glad deep inside that his Otou-sama, couldn't see his face due to the position they were in. It would've been as wanton as there was some droll down his chin from the moaning. All the pressure that was building up below was finally released as streams of white covered the sheets below while Kurama's load was let out inside of Naruto. There was quite a lot that some was still dripping out as Kurama pulled out. Naruto on the other hand was still in a very sensitive state after just ejaculating. Their heavy breathing started to even out as both collapsed onto the bed from exercising too much too suddenly.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Naruto as he finally noticed just how cute and sexy his sochi-kun was. Secretly glad that he was thing turned out the way they did, now Naruto was officially his. Their partnership was been sealed already and no one can change that fact now. Naruto on the other hand was so embarrassed that he just snuggled his face into his Otou-sama's chest holding him tight. Both not minding how sweaty they were, blankets pushed besides just snuggling.

Both finally rested for the rest of the night, hearts at peace and tails closely intertwined lovingly


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama POV

I woke up early in the morning only to smile when I saw my kit who was, sound asleep. I smiled as I stroked a strand of his hair off his cheek. Soon kit we'll have a home that we can call our own along with our family. I thought as I got up from the bed as I got dressed in my red kimono. I need to buy some more clothes I thought as. I Walked out of the room only hear a group of missing-nin talking. "You guys heading over to wave to work for that Gato." said one missing-nin. "Ya he's paying top dollar for any missing-nin to help him take over wave country." said another missing-nin.

Wave country? They're going to need my help if they want to stop this Gato guy and this can help us in the long run. In rebuilding Uzushiogakure. I thought as I smiled and walked back to my room as I started packing my and Naruto belongs as I slowly walked over to my sleeping son. I smiled as I started dressing him while he's still asleep. I wonder who that family is doing anyway I thought. As I continued dressing my son.

 ** _Meanwhile at konoha hospital when they first woke up_**

Minato was waking up and when he did he noticed everything was white telling him he was in a hospital's room. Looking to his side he saw Kushina, Jiraiya, and Kakashi in the same position, he then heard the door open seeing the Hiruzen. He closed the door while looking Minato and Kushina. "How dare you..." Hiruzen spoke in a whisper. "HOW DARE YOU TWO!" Hiruzen yelled waking both Jiraiya, and Kakashi. "L-Lord Hiruzen..." Minato tried to speak but couldn't due to the Killing Intent. "Why are you.." "its because of you two!? Its because of you that Naruto left?" Hiruzen asked. "You two never even gave Naruto a glance! Ever since you two started to train the girls you never once included Naruto in any of them! You pushed him away! You neglected him for his entire life forcing him to find love from a demon minato! What kind of father does that his child! Do you even know what he likes to do? What's his favorite color or food? His hobbies? What he hates!?"

Minato and Kushina were wide eyed as they tried to come up with something but nothing came out of their mouths. He was right! They don't know anything about Naruto! Minato and Kushina along with Jiraiya, and Kakashi gasped in shock from the sudden information. Naruto was being bullied by his own sisters!? That...that was a lie! It had to be! The girls would never do that to their own brother! There was no way the little angels wouldn't...

"And for the so called pranks/incidents that Naruto caused, it was never him to begin with! He was framed! It was his sisters who did all that!" Hiruzen yelled at them, shocking them to the core. "Naruto has told me that whenever he tried to explain to you two, you would always ground him, slap him, beat him! All of you were abusing him both mentally and physically!" "And those sweet little angels you call daughters Kushina..." Hiruzen continued. "They are not angels! Naruto has told me all the things that the girls have done to him! They made fun of him, teased him because they were better than him! And as for the 'fights' you were talking about...Naruto was never into any fights, he was being bullied by nearly half of the village children, with his sisters as the ring leaders!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MONKEY!" Kushina roared out as tears were in her eyes. Lies...it had to be lies! "YOU'RE LYING! MY GIRLS WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IT WAS ALL NARUTO! THEY TOLD US SO! OUR DAUGHTERS WOULD NEVER LIE TO US! THEY'RE GOOD GIRLS! NARUTO'S THE BAD CHILD!"

"Kushina is right!" Minato agreed. "That's the reason why I took his birthright away from him! It was because he wouldn't act right and that's why we decided to threw him away! We couldn't take much more of his nonsense!" while both Jiraiya, and Kakashi looked at them in shock in how could they do that to their own son.

"Is that right...?" Hiruzen spoke up as he dug into his pocket and took out a diary. He threw to at the Minto lap. "It's Natsumi's Diary. Look into it and see if the girls are the angels that you claim they are." Minato picked his daughter's diary up and opened up a page. Kushina got out from her bed and walked next to him, along with Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Looking at the same page he was reading. As they continued to read the diary, they each had looks of horror on their faces as Minato dropped the book and Kushina covered her mouth. While Jiraiya, and Kakashi looked shocked and disgusted in what they had just read.

Inside the diary were all the things that Natsumi and Naruko had done over the years. There daughters were...they were a bunch of...lying little brats! They couldn't believe it but here it was before their eyes! Everything that they said Naruto had done was really them and they have been bullying him! Naruto...he was the real good child. He was innocent all along...

Soon all of the things that Hiruzen had said earlier began to resurface in their heads and different emotions were running their heads. There was shock, regret, horror, sorrow, pain, etc. Minato put a hand to his head as eyes were widened and Kushina had tears falling from her eyes as she fell on her knees and cried her eyes.

She couldn't believe herself! She neglected her one and only son and not that but was abusing him! She should've listen to her son all along but she didn't and just beat him! She was an awful mother! And all of the terrible things she said before and now Naruto has been taken by the same demon she once held. Naruto was all alone be himself with that demon who knows what he doing to her sweet and innocent baby boy! She had to fix this! She needed to find Naruto and save him from that demon! She looked up at Hiruzen's face as he stared back with his face emotionless.

 ** _End flash back_**

In the senju compound as Kushina is crying her eyes out while Minato was trying find out way yo save his son from the kyuubi. They have been living in the senju compound with Tsunade once they were release from the hospital. Now they were waiting for their daughters to come back home. To say the less when the girls came back to the home to senju compound, they were shocked and nervous when they saw their parents glaring at them, and in Kushina's hands was Natsumi's diary. When their parents demanded answers on why they've been lying to them for these years and why they were doing those things to their brother, their answer shocked them to the core. "BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING STUPID! WHY THE HELL DO WE EVEN HAVE A BIG BROTHER LIKE HIM! HE'S WEAK AND PATHETIC! SO HE DESERVED TO BE OUR PUNCHING BAG!" Naruko roared.

"THAT BASTARD DESERVES IT! JUST LIKE HOW WE EARNED TO BECOME CLAN HEIRESSES! WE'RE THE HEROES OF THE LEAF VILLAGE WHO SAVED THEM FROM THE NINE-TAILS! NARUTO IS JUST A NOBODY AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE ONE!" Natsumi roared as well.

Needless to say it didn't end well for them after hearing their answer. Minato amd Kushina both beat their daughters so much they weren't to sit for a few days. After the punishment, Minato ordered his ninja to go and track his missing son. Kushina wore her old ninja outfit and joined the search. That caused Kushina to be alarmed that kyuubi took her son and is doing to know what to him! She continued to search for her son all day and night, asking the local citizens if they saw a blond hair child traveling with someone, only to get a shake of head indicating a no. She had already reached her limit, but she was going to search for him if not for Minato appearing and taking her back to the Leaf Village.

A few days after she was let out of the hospital, she ran straight home and locked herself inside "her" room in the senju compound, crying her eyes out for her lost baby boy. That's when Minato turned his so called angels of daughters he announced that they were no longer their children and kicked them out senju compound. And they're no longer welcome back to the Namikaze compound once it's rebuild. Both girl where shocked that they're father would kick them out disown them taking back the birthright that belong to their brother saying that he's the clan head of both Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans.

Life for the two girls just what straight to hell as they both got an apartment at the red light district? As everyone in the village heard what they did to their brother and the pranks that they pulled blaming it on him this whole time. Now the village sees those girls in their true colors they're nothing but a little demons and devils. While their brother was the angel all this time. Everyone in the village felt sick in believing those two brats over the innocent child they once knew. Now the girls are feeling the same treatment that their brother got from the villagers they would get glares dirty looks and then occasionally the mod beatings they lost all their friends, say they didn't wanted to be friends with two time back stabbing bitches. They eventually began to regret what they did to Naruto and vowed to make things right even though in their hearts it was no use.

 ** _Back to Kurama and Naruto_**

One their way to hi no Kuni. Kurama was carrying his son who was sitting on his shoulder. Otou-sama where are we going asked very confused Naruto as he looked around at the scenery. Well my sochi-kun we're going to hi no Kuni, in other words wave country. I heard that an evil tyrant is trying to take over the country we're going to stop it. Said Kurama as he suddenly stop due to his advanced hearing kurama can hear an event going on just a few meters away. Not like the sound of that kurama told Naruto hang one as he began to run. Toward the event. Finaly coming to a stop Kurama and Naruto walking around he noticed a gathering of people looking at something. Getting closer he saw it was a stage, on it was a group of thugs holding a man down, the only other person was a midget in a suit with smug look.

"Kaiza I warned you, but you didn't listen now you'll die in front of your family." Said the midget, pointing to three people at the front, a woman holding crying child and an old man with a stoic expression.

"Even if you kill me Gato someone else will come along and stop you." Said the man, Kaiza, looking at the now named Gato, who just sneered. Nodding to one of the thugs who raised a sword above Kaiza's head, but before he could bring it down his neck. a sword was thrusted into the man's back and come out through his chest stabbing the heart as well killing the man instantly. "Now that wasn't very nice didn't your mother tell you not to play with sharp objects?" Said Kurama while Naruto was still sitting on his shoulder.

"W-who are you supposed to be freaks?" Gato trembled out, terrified at man he was radiating power like no other.

"You don't need to know who I am since you'll be dead soon." Kurama said, slitting the throats of two thugs behind him. Seeing the last two Kurama sent of his tails through their chests, killing all the thugs. Turning to Gato, he saw the midget trembling and backing away. He didn't get very far when Kurama grabbed his head.

"Please spare I'll give you whatever you want money, drugs, women." Pleaded Gato, kurama just gave a blank look before squeezing his head until he heard multiple cracks and Gato went limp.

"You okay?" Kurama asked Kaiza holding out a hand while looking at Naruto from corner of his eye only to sign in relief to see his son smiling at him.

"Yeah thanks you saved my life but I have to ask who are you two." Asked Kaiza taking the offered hand, as people began cheering. "I'm Count Kurama kitsune. And this my son Naruto kitsune, we just wondering if there was a place we could stay here to rest." kuramasaid, surprised that people were cheering for him.

"You could stay with my family it's the least I can do. Kaiza said with a smile. "Thanks you saved us all from that Tyrant." Tazuna said, shaking kurama's hand along with Naruto's. "Don't worry about I was just helping out." Kurama said waving off the praises. While Naruto was giggling making a lot of girls and women to blush at the cute giggling boy.

Later that night Naruto was with Kaiza and his family in their home eating. "If you don't mind me asking Kurama-san and Naruto-kun but where are you two going?" Tsunami asked, looking at the man and his son who saved her husband.

"We were planning to wind country to see my youngest brother he live in suna but we had a little trouble on the way there Kurama said as he looked at them.

"Trouble what trouble" asked Kaiza. "While you see there a group people that trying to take my son away from me." Said kurama making everyone gasp, "but why would they do that" asked Tsunami. Kurama sighed as held Naruto close to him you see Naruto wasn't my son at the time he was the eldest son of the Hidden leaves yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Who is married to a woman named Kushina Uzumaki she believes that she is the last of Uzumaki Clan. After I found Naruto he was being neglected by his parents for his younger sisters Brats. That's what I call them they neglected him to the point that he even tried committing suicide and a young age. The villagers hated him they beat him they called him names. Tell me is that a right place for a child to grow up living in a place that constantly hates you for living I think not." Kurama said as everyone in the room had looks of shock and discussed on their faces.

 ** _Later on that night_**

Kurama just placing silence and seal on the room that they're staying in for the night. As he smiled as walked over to his kit

"Shift into your fox form kit" instructed Kurama

Naruto did what his was told and shifted into his fox form. naruto fox form had golden blond fur with still having his sapphire blue eyes. while kurama soon shifted his fox form. When Kurama was ready he spread open Naruto's legs and positioned in front of his enterance.

(Ready Naruto?) Kurama asked

(Yes just go) panted Naruto

Kurama slowly pushed his tip in and Naruto started moaning. After Kurama got all the way in he let Naruto get used to his length.

(MOVE!) barked Naruto

Slowly but surely Kurama started to move and every time Naruto would moan out. After a little while Kurama started to go faster once he hit Naruto's prostate and he kept going faster every time Naruto would moan. After 5 mins. Kurama was ramming in and out of Naruto and Naruto was screaming in pleasure. Finally after 2 more mins. Of ramming Naruto came and covered Kurama's stomach in his come. 10 more mins. Of Kurama's constant ramming Kurama gave one more final hard thrust in and came in Naruto's ass making young fox howl in pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama POV

Me and Naruto where at the edge of Wave Country where everyone in the village was waving us off and wishing us a great journey. I smiled as Naruto and Inari gave each other a goodbye hug. Knowing those two who will become great friends. I thought as Naruto was dressed in a black kimono with golden linings and a purple obi. With a floral design on it, his legs are covered by white stockings reaching up to his thighs, and his feet have simple sandals. Naruto was wearing his black silk choker that has a small silver fox on it. Alongside with two bracelets that have sapphire gems and he was wearing 14k gold anklets along with new two small Onyx Earrings.

Even though Naruto is a boy but during the transformation, he may have gotten a feminine look. And I'm going to dress my kit like he was a prince or a princess no matter how you look at it. Naruto looks like a girl instead of a boy. With his long hair as red as the color of blood that flowed down past his shoulders, reddish orange eyes that will make Ambers look in shame, along with a black slit, his pale fine skin makes him look like a girl. I'm not complaining he's my son and my mate.

 ** _Time skip to the sand village_**

I was still holding my kits hand as we walked through the sand village I told Naruto that we going to meet my younger brother shukaku the one-tailed raccoon dog or Tanuki. Last I heard he was sealed into a young boy maybe same age as Naruto.

The two of us passed a park as we headed towards the hotel, so we can called a day when Naruto stopped suddenly. I blinked as I looked at what my son was staring at.

Sitting on a swing, looking down at the ground and clutching onto a teddy bear was a small boy, smaller than even Naruto but he looked to be around his age anyway. He had pale skin, and auburn red hair, though it was hard to tell his eye color other than the fact it was light and there were black rings around his eyes. Almost as if he'd never seen sleep before. Possibly some sort of birthmark like Naruto's whiskers. But I knew better that boy was the container for my insane younger brother.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I asked, and Naruto blinked back what appeared to be raising tears.

"That... that boy. He's lonely..." he whispered. I looked at him smiled well… why you don't go become his friend kit.

Naruto POV

"Well… why you don't go become his friend kit." I heard my Otou-sama say as I looked at him as he just gave me a small smile and nodded his head. I smiled as walked towards the small boy.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, in front of the small redhead.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Gaara's sea-foam green eyes snapped up, widening at seeing the red almost the color of blood hair girl with such reddish orange eyes that they'd put the Amber gems look in shame. She dressed in a black kimono with golden linings and a purple obi. With a floral design on it, her legs are covered by white stockings reaching up to her thighs, and her feet have simple sandals. she was wearing her black silk choker that has a small silver fox on it. Alongside with two bracelets that have sapphire gems and she was wearing 14k gold anklets along with two small Onyx Earrings.

"Y-you're talking to me?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in his shock and confusion. As far as he knew no one but Yashamaru had really been kind to him, and sometimes he wondered if Yashamaru was sincere with his kindness. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she chuckled, smiling. "I'm Naruto, kitsune Naruto. I'm here with my Otou-sama to meet my uncle."

"I'm Gaara," he said, clutching at his bear.

"well I'm new to this village and I don't have many friends I was hoping we can be friends." Naruto said with a smile.

"You… want to be Friends?" he asked, surprised. Ya I would love to be your friends Gaara Naruto as He walked over to Gaara and asked "Do you want a push?" Naruto asked and seeing his confusion and some suspicion he chuckled and clarified. "On the swing, do you want me to push you on the swing? It'll make you swing higher."

Gaara's discomfort disappeared as he realized what she meant. He'd seen parents doing that for their children before but Yashamaru was always busy, and no one would want to touch him, not that they could because of his sand. He hadn't noticed it until then but his sand had not reacted to Naruto at all.

Even now that she stood behind him, pulling back on the rope of the swing as she began to push lightly against his back each time he swung backwards. For once he smiled and chuckled, like children his age should. He could easily see why the other children liked being pushed on the swing so much. It really was fun, almost like flying.

Kurama POV

I smiled in seeing my kit playing with Gaara but only to glare at hidden Anbu watching the kids. I could tell that they didn't have any good intentions at all from what I can sense. They're waiting for guard to be alone so they can kill him. That's not going to happen I need to find a way to contact shukaku from the boy's seal. I smiled when an Ideas came into mind.

 ** _Meanwhile back in hidden leaf village_**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Shisui was gathering his things and sealing them in sealing scrolls he knew Naruto was out there and needed his help Shisui already knew about the Fox cuz Naruto told him and Itachi about kurama and Shisui couldn't be happier when he got the news that Naruto and Kurama had managed to escape.

Hang on Naruto I'm coming Shisui thought as he sealed everything he had. And was about to leave the Uchiha Clan compound only coming face-to-face with Itachi. "Itachi you know you can't stop me Naruto needs my help and I'll be damned if I just stay here." Shisui said as he got ready for a fight.

"Relax Shisui I'm not going to fight you and I'm not going to turn you in. I'm going to join you Naruto needs our help and he's our little brother so like any good brother should do we have to look out for their younger sibling." Itachi said with a small smile. And with that the both of them left the village to find Naruto.

 **Somewhere in Amegakure**

It seem the Kyuubi no kitune has mange to break from its seal and token the only son of the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Zetsu reports, shocking Nagato A.K.A Pein and Tobi/Obito. "How is possible?" said Pein as he looked Madara.

"I don't know but for now let's see what will happened this does not change anything over plans." "Madara" said as both Pein and Zetsu nodded their heads as Pein left the room.

"Zetsu? Tell how Naruto was treated in the village." Obito asked while looking at Zetsu. and Zetsu tells him everything in how Naruto was treated in the village and his own family making Obito feel disgusted and somewhat guilty.

He brushes it off and tells Zetsu to keep an eye on Naruto making Zetsu wonder what he was up to but agrees to do it anyways. Once alone Obito pulled out a picture of Naruto smiling as he was hugged Shisui and Itachi the where all smiling in picture. With a grins he eyes the picture of Naruto with lust, while thinking this Naruto you belongs to me and me alone.


End file.
